Your Gravity
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: For her, he was just a slightly disturbing reminder of that special someone. For him, she was the most beautiful woman his heart weirdly long for. And for the little pink haired girl, Lucy and this stranger could be the most adorable couple ever - and maybe, just maybe, he could be the perfect father the girl ever wanted.


**Oh hey, yeah hey xD**

**This could be my longest one shot, psh really. Wow I admit this is super long, but yeah can't help it xD**

**And this is kinda different from my other stories, but yeah hope you like it! xD**

**On to the story!~**

* * *

><p><strong>{Set me free, leave me be<strong>

**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This was the place where most people didn't want to spend their day in.

But she spent her day here.

It wasn't only her, there were many other people. Her best friends, his best friends, his family, neighbors and everyone they knew and they were acquaintance with. She was not alone.

But she felt so.

This was the place where people use black.

Like an agent.

Like those super cool FBI.

But she didn't feel so cool.

She didn't feel anything at all.

Numb.

Empty.

People stole glances at her, but she didn't care. They were pitying her, felt sorry for her, but she didn't care. Being crestfallen was bad. It was bad for her condition, it was bad for the condition of the bundle of joy within her.

The ceremony started.

The coffin was in.

The Magnolia flag thrown over it.

Wind came and flipped her blonde hair as she looked up, trying her best not to faint and forget everything. Trying her best not to cry, to break down.

Why should she break down here? It's not like someone was in that coffin, right? Nobody's in that coffin. It was just an empty box.

_It was just an empty box._

But he should be in there. He should be sleeping for eternity in there. He was supposed to sleep peacefully there.

But he wasn't.

No one could find him.

He was missing, and supposedly died.

Someone said his name, and that's… that was when she broke down, falling to her knees.

Screaming.

Crying.

And everyone let her.

* * *

><p><em>Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here in the funeral of our beloved, Natsu Dragneel<em>

* * *

><p>The room was white.<p>

It was white, and blinding, and everything was clean.

A woman was standing there, beside the bed. He heard her constant mumbling. She was speaking to someone. He could see them because he couldn't even open his eyes. But he knew everything was white because he managed to cracked his eyelids open just a millimeter.

White, white so white.

The walls, the ceilings, the bed, the furniture, the hair on that woman's head.

"This could be a very traumatic experience, so I suggest you not to bring that up." Someone else spoke.

"Yes doctor."

Doctor? What happened here? What happened to him?

He opened his eyes, and he found out that he was face to face with a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"You're awake!" she cheered. He blinked for a few times, that caused his head to ache and he instantly moved his hand to his head.

"W-What…" he tried to speak, but failed, she gave him a glass of water. In one gulp, the transparent liquid was gone.

After fulfilling his throat's desire, he closed his eyes once more, trying to think, to remember.

Only to gasp back and fell to his bed once more. The woman stared at him in worry. "Don't push yourself," she mumbled.

"Who are you?" he muttered, peeking at her from shielded hand, his sweat rolled down his forehead. She was about to respond, but he cut her with a gasp, clutching his head, "Who… Who am I?"

Her eyes widened.

"I… What am I doing – who am – why.. why can't I remember anything?"

He clutched his head once more, trying to remember just a bit of his past, but something always blocked it, and his head felt so heavy, so hurt. He knew he should remember, he just felt like he should, like he was about to do something very important, something very important to him.

"You've been in coma state for four months," she said, biting her lips. He turned his dark eyes towards her, "W-What?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know," she admitted, looking down to her feet. "I went straight to hospital when I found you." She said, biting her lips even more. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be doing this. "I was so worried about you." she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, making her eyes glassy.

"Who are you?"

She forced a smile to her face, "I'm your girlfriend, remember? My name's Lisanna Strauss."

* * *

><p><em>And you are Haru<em>

* * *

><p>It had been five years since he woke up from the coma state.<p>

It was hard to accustom himself in the city, even though it was his own hometown and his girlfriend said. Crocus was absolutely wonderful. Lisanna showed and tried to make him remember everything, she was a very nice and bubbly girl. Beautiful, too. With her short white hair and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to shine even more whenever she talked to him.

It was a shame he couldn't remember anything. From the way she described it, they must be happy.

But he wouldn't say it to her, that he was feeling like he missed something. Like he was forgetting the most important thing. What was it? He remembered his girlfriend, who was very nice of him. She even helped him dyed back his hair to red – she told him his hair was pink because before he fell unconscious, he played with his friends and apparently lose in a game, and they forced him to dye his hair pink.

She was so nice to him.

Then what was the nagging feeling in his chest whenever he tried to remember his love for her?

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Magnolia! May the miracle always come to you!<em>

* * *

><p>There was something about that city they visited that summer.<p>

The city called Magnolia, which said to be the most beautiful city in Fiore. Sounds so bluff-ey, but when he stepped into the town, he found himself believing the rumor.

"Why are you taking me here?" he asked the girl who currently clinging to his arms, raising a brow. She just suddenly told him to pack and go somewhere with her, business she said.

"It'll be the sixth anniversary since you woke up from your coma. We have to celebrate it!" she cheered, tugging on his muscular arms. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

She hummed and shook her head, "It's because I love you so much, Haru." She said with slight blush on her face and his face softened, "Okay, sorry. I'm so happy you brought me here, it's beautiful." He encircled one arm around her shoulder, "Thanks Lis."

"You're welcome. Now, I have booked an apartment room for us, but I still need to sign some papers there, do you want to come with me?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I guess I'll go sightseeing for a little while." She frowned, clearly disappointed in his answer, but quickly replacing it with a smile.

"Okay, don't get lost. And you know the way back to the apartment, right?"

"Sheez, Lis, I'm not a kid!" he protested, chuckling.

_I'm not a kid!_

The red head blinked at the sudden voice in his head.

"Haru?" blinking rapidly, the man smiled down at his girlfriend, "I'm fine, Lis. Go ahead, I'll be alright."

She pouted, "I should be the one saying that to you," she paused and stood on her tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "See ya later Haru."

Haru smiled at her, "Yeah, bye Lisanna."

* * *

><p><em>It was weird, when she left, he felt kinda…relieved<em>

* * *

><p>The place was really beautiful. Parks, stores, even people's houses looked so beautiful and perfectly organized. After an hour of walking around, the red head thought that it was time to go back to Lisanna. He sighed at the thought of her. sure, she was nice, but sometimes she got too overprotective, like she was afraid of him disappearing. That was just so weird.<p>

He turned his eyes around and apparently stopped at one place.

The building wasn't small, but not so big either. Painted with yellow and white. Above it, on the headboard, was a painting of a fairy playing flute, creating melodies around her. The melodies swirled, creating words.

**Summer's Music**

A music school?

He let his eyes lingered on the name. Summer…

Natsu…

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to remember. But his feet ended up taking him inside the building, and before he knew it he was standing in the school, the lady on the front table looked at him confusedly.

Haru gasped, and was about to apologize, before the lady shifted her attention back to her phone, giggling and squealing like crazy.

Once more, he moved, his feet stepped on their own command, stepping in the hallways and that was it. He stopped.

"What on earth – "he scowled but stopped at another sound in the hallway.

Piano.

Someone was playing piano in one of the rooms along this corridor. The music was beautiful, sad, slow, but beautiful. Haru walked again, and before he knew it he ran, trying to find the source of the sound. He ran and ran, and stopped in front of a double door in the end of the hall.

Ha panted, but for some reason, he was excited. Moving forward to the door, his eyes looked through the glass.

And he saw her.

"_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love, and not feel your reign…"_

His onyx eyes widened. Sitting there playing a grand piano, was the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his life.

"_Set me free – "_

She had the most sparkling blonde hair, and when she opened her eyes, he saw hypnotizing warm eyes.

"_Leave me be – "_

Her grace and expert fingers played the instrument professionally, and her voice, that was the most beautiful thing he heard, entering his ears and blowing goose bumps along his neck.

"_I don't fall another moment in your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall –"_

He knew the song was a sad one, but her lifeless expression just emphasize the point. During his time admiring her skill, he also noticed the expression on her face. She looked so sad, so fragile.

"_Just the way I'm suppose to be._

_But you're on to me – "_

He leaned closer to the door, pressing his face to the glass, curious, wanting to hear more of her beautiful voice –

"Who are you?"

The man let out a strangled squeak, falling to his butt in shock, his hand came to his chest to feel his beating heart. He was about to glare at the intruder, not before sighing in relief because the beautiful blondie didn't seem to notice him stalki – admiring her quietly.

He turned his eyes back to the intruder –

Only to find a little girl staring at him in wonder.

"Old man, are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"Who are you calling old man?!" he protested, glaring at her. the girl narrowed her black eyes at him, "Then who are you? Why are you pressing your face to the wall like a dumb cow? Are you a cow? Why don't you have a tail? What are you – "

"Hey, hey, slow down," he hissed at her, waving his hand in defense.

She gasped, "You're a creep aren't you! A CREEP!"

"Whoa whoa, what's up with the accusing? Who are you calling a creep? How do you know the word 'Creep' anyway? You're like, five – "

"I'm turning six this Sunday." She cut him in a very ladylike-princess-ey tone.

He blinked, "Really? Me too!"

She stared at him from head to toe weirdly. "That explains a lot."

"I – I mean, I'm gonna have sixth anniversary this Sunday." He corrected his sentence, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry mister, but you didn't answer me. Who are you, and why are you staring at – " she paused, hearing the piano and the voice inside before gasping dramatically once more, "You're staring at my mommy! Why are you staring at her you… you…" she pursed her lips and racked her brain for another backtrack.

Haru waited patiently, amusedly.

"Dumb cow?"

"No!" she stopped him, glaring with her cute face, her pink hair stood up a bit.

"Diaper baby?"

"Sst!" she shushed him, waving her forefinger at his amused face. Finally, she scatted her fingers, "You pedophile!"

"WHAT? NO!" he quickly quiet down, afraid that the blonde might hear him. "Look, I'm not a creep, or a dumb cow, or a pedo – do you even know what a pedo is? – I don't even intentionally staring at your…mom." His voice died down, blinking. "She's your mom?" he asked again, and when the little girl nodded confusedly, he let out a small, disappointed, "Oh." He didn't even know why he sounded so disappointed. Why would he?

"She has a very nice voice," he commented, smiling weakly. The girl grinned and nodded, "Um! She's the school's main music teacher!"

Haru stilled as he looked at the grin the girl gave him, his heart melt at her cuteness and innocence.

"You know what, Mr. Pedophile-who-is-not-a-pedophile-at-all, you're don't seem like a bad guy," she commented, nodding smugly at her own words. Haru went back to reality and scowled at her, ruffling her hair.

"Of course I'm not. I was just looking around, and finding this place's kinda interesting and before I knew it I found this room."

"Hm, I'm sorry then," she smiled bashfully, chin tilted down and eyes went up to stare at him. He chuckled and reached down to pinch her nose, which she followed his move, and when his finger touched her, she looked at him with something he didn't know what.

"It's okay, kiddo," he grinned back at her, and her eyes widened, happiness visible on her eyes.

"You're warm," she said, amazed, "I thought I am the only one with abnormal body heat!" she said, proving her point by reaching out to cup his cheek, her small palm felt strangely warm and comfortable against his hot cheek. The red head let his lips curled up forming a smile, covering her palm with his own as she beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"See? Warm!"

"Uh huh," he chuckled.

"My friend calls me a weirdo, but mommy says it's okay, because she was called a weirdo too, by someone important to her."

_You weirdo_

"Really?" Haru swallowed, fighting the sudden voice one more. The little pinkette hummed and rubbed his cheek for a moment before retreating her hand, holding it in front of him instead.

"What's your name, mister?"

He smiled softly, something about this girl stirred his heart and made happiness bubbled in him. Taking her smaller hand in his, he grinned, "I'm Haru, and you are, miss-so-smart-but-not-so-smart-either?"

She huffed at the nickname, clearing her throat ladylike and princess-ey once more.

"I'm Nashi Heartfilia!"

* * *

><p><em>So your name's like, Spring's Haru?<em>

_Uh huh_

* * *

><p>On the next day, Haru found himself walking down the street of Magnolia once more. The street was quite busy that day, and he was bored. Lisanna was meeting up with her friend today, and she wouldn't let him accompany her, she said he needed some more time to check around.<p>

He wasn't complaining. He liked going around by himself, like he said, Lisanna was clingy, and he kind of disliking clingy girls.

That, and he wanted to meet Nashi once more.

After their little conversation the day before, he went straight to the apartment because he was dead hungry. Nashi offered him inside the piano room so he could meet 'his idol' as she called her mom, but he knew her mom wouldn't take the fact that Nashi just talked to stranger as a simple meeting easily.

He didn't tell Lisanna that he met the little girl, felt like he didn't need to. He thought it was just a simple chat with a little girl. however, there was something about that girl, something about her grin, her smile, her innocent onyx eyes and bubblegum pink hair, something about her warmth, something about her last name.

It sounded… wrong. Like her last name wasn't supposed to be that.

Well, maybe he was overreacting.

Haru walked along the park, slipped between the trees and let his foot led him.

And he heard cries.

It was more like whines, squeals, but sad, and he walked faster to the sound, only to find the little girl from before crouching beside the lake, crying lightly.

"Nashi?"

She turned to him, eyes red. "Uncle Haru?"

He walked towards her, crouching to her level, "What's going on?"

Her tears swelled back to her eyes, making him panic, "I… I – I lost – mommy's neck – necklace!" she wailed, wiping her eyes harshly and he sweat dropped. Patting her back, the red head smiled at her, "Come on, hey, don't cry, it's okay."

Upon feeling his warmth, she quieted down a bit, her cries slowed to sniffles. "But what should I do? It's tall grass and dandelions everywhere!"

"Well, I'll help you, then."

She looked up at him expectantly, "You'd do that? Really?" and when he nodded, she squealed and encircled her arms around his neck, laughter could be heard from the excited girl. Haru gasped, startled to feel the arms around him, surprised at the sudden thought of not letting the little girl go. He shook the thought off and hugged the girl back, a little bit hesitantly.

"Okay," he pulled away and looked around, "We should start looking, then."

And off the go, searching for the beautiful blonde's necklace. They worked in silence, with Nashi's constant childlike squeals and squeaks and Haru with his own thought.

"Hey Nashi," he continued after the girl gave him a short hum in response, "That fabric tied around your waist, what's that?"

"Oh this?" she turned to him, holding the fabric in her fingers, she was wearing it like a belt. The fabric was white – gray – he wasn't sure, with checkered patterns and looked like scales. "This is a scarf, my mom gave it to me," she smiled fondly at the memory, "Mommy said it's from someone special."

"Who?" he couldn't help but ask. Nashi shrugged, "I don't know. All I know it that person is so special to my mother."

Haru paused, there was one more thing he really wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure how to say it. It was such a very…private thing.

"Hey," he started, "It might sound so rude, but… where is your father?"

The dandelion she was holding fell to her lap as her back went stiff. The red head man waited, he was thinking that maybe the girl would feel troubled, that's why when she turned with a smile, he was frozen.

"Mommy said that my dad is going somewhere for a moment. He should be back later." The man stilled at her sentence, and she continued, "I never quite thinking about it before, I am already happy with mommy beside me, but… but…"

"Nashi…"

She looked up once more, "I always believe that my daddy will come home soon!"

The man's face softened at her sentence, a soft smile played on his lips and his heart tugged at her innocent beautiful face. Now that he looked at her once more, she really was a beautiful little girl.

"Your dad must be the luckiest man on earth," he mumbled, smiling.

"What was that, Uncle?"

"Ah, nothing." He quickly dismissed the thought, chuckling. What on earth was going on with him, thinking about something absurd like that?

"HOLYMOWLYSWEETMAVISRIDINGAUNICORN! LOOK AT THAT!" she yelled suddenly, pointing to the space behind him, the wind blew hard around them. Haru blinked before turning around, his eye widened at the sight of the flying dandelions around them, the tiny string like petals flew around them, creating soft thin blanket of white petals.

"Whoaa…" they said in unison, amazed. The sunlight bumping with the petals created a magnificent sight. He let out an 'OMPFH' as Nashi threw a handful of dandelion petals to his face. The man smirked at her and she let out a squeal as he chased her.

"Come back here you little devil!"

"Kyaa!" she screamed, laughing along the way as the wind blew her skirt and made her pink hair messy. The girl laughed when Haru tripped over his feet, landing face first on the ground. Another laugh echoed around the park.

The red head chuckled at her laughter, completely ignoring the fact that an almost six-year-old girl just laughed at the grown man like him. As the girl was doing some weird dancing by herself, his palm touched something sharp making him looked down to see a golden pendant with key shaped end poked his hand.

"Oi, kiddo!" he said, dangling the pendant in his fingers, "I think I found your lucky necklace."

Nashi gasped, looking at the golden sparkle before squealing once more, tackling the man to his back as she giggled, hugging him tightly.

"Yay yay yay yay YAY!" she yelled, grinning happily. She turned around and snatched the necklace from him, sitting on his lap as she examined the golden jewelry. Her back leaned against his front.

"Is that the right necklace?" he asked, resting his chin on her head, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries and wood. He kind of like that. Nashi opened the pendant, showing the picture of the beautiful blondie carrying Nashi when she was a baby, a soft smile on the woman's face.

"Isn't that girl's beautiful?" Nashi asked, turning to smile excitedly at him. Haru smirked, "Yeah sure. Oh hey, you're there, too!"

"Hey! I meant me! Not my mommy, you dumb cow!"

He laughed, encircling his arms around her, "Yeah yeah, you're beautiful too." the little girl giggled, holding his arms tightly. "Uncle Haru?"

"Hm?"

The girl turned around and gave him a light kiss on his tan cheek, "Thank you."

The man froze, looking at her grateful face. His heart drowned in warmth, and he suddenly felt the weird urge to cry. His voice was shaky when he replied, "Y-Yeah, no problem, Nashi."

She hugged him again, "Really. Thank you. I couldn't do this without you. And I really had fun today." She whispered against his neck, his jacket's collar vibrated against her mumbles. "I never had this much fun in just a couple of minutes in my life," she said, her voice suddenly sounded so serene, lower than before, "And I don't know, but I'm so glad I met you."

Haru bit his lips, there was something in this girl, really. He could feel himself not wanting to let her go, he wanted to stay with her, he wanted to hold her, he felt like he had been missing her this entire time.

But why?

She pulled away, and he stood up, bringing her with him, she was surprisingly heavy.

"You know? You're like the guardian angel fell from the sky as the answer to my wish upon a star last week when I was peeing."

"Wha – Ew!"

"You're an angel! With flaming red hair like my grandpa but still the cool one, um…" she did the face making again pursing her lips to search for the right word to describe the man in front of her.

"Like a… Like a fathe – "

"Nashi?"

Haru tensed at the sudden feminine voice from behind him. Nashi's eyes widened as she jumped from his hold and smiled brightly. "Momma!"

The girl ran back, and that was when Haru turned around.

Then, in front of him, the most beautiful woman he ever seen with the voice of angel got her eyes widened.

Lucy Heartfilia gasped, eyes teary, and her shopping bag fell down, her groceries fell on the grass. Her palm came up to her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

><p><em>He must be cursed, because he got a girlfriend and his heart beat fast at the sight of the blonde<em>

* * *

><p>Haru didn't know what to do, why was she looking so shocked and broken when she saw him?<p>

"N-Natsu?" she whispered, but he heard her, his brow rose in confusion, and he could hear Nashi's 'Huh?' from between the two adults.

Um, what? What was she talking about? It's spring, right? Not summer… What did she – more importantly, was she talking to him?

The red head looked over his shoulders, checking if anyone was around, when he didn't see anyone, he turned back to her. "Um, you're talking to me?" he asked carefully.

_Oooh, wrong sentence. _She looked heartbroken even more.

"You… you don't remember me?" it was more a statement than a question, and the man didn't know if he should reply or not.

And it was silence.

He took the time as the chance to look at her, like, looking at her. She was unbelievably beautiful, with golden hair reaching his back, pretty brown eyes, and pale pale skin,

And kissable lips, too.

The man shook his head, his heartbeat quicker at his own thought.

She was wearing a simple knee length floral dress, and around her neck, loosely hang, was the same fabric on Nashi's waist.

"Who are you?" she asked again, Haru was shocked when she backed away a bit. He knew he should answer her. "I'm… I'm Haru."

She bit her lip, and he swore he saw the glint in her eyes like she was about to cry. "Haru? The spring's Haru?"

He nodded, suddenly feeling bad. His concern came true, slowly, a few drops of salty water fell from her eyes, and it seemed like she didn't even know that she was crying. Nashi stared at her mom in worry. She had never seen her mom cry in public, especially in front of someone she never seen.

Before they knew it, Haru walked up to her, eyes shining in concern, "Hey, are you okay?" and her palm came up to reach her cheek, which Lucy followed his movement. When his hand touched her cheek, their eyes widened in shock.

The red head quickly retreated his hand, "A – Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know – I mean I didn't mean… Um, are you okay?" he stumbled with his own words, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

Lucy stared up at him, and that was when she realized she was crying. "Sorry, you just look so much like someone I know…"

_Someone I really know_

_Hold it Lucy, _she told herself, taking a deep, shaky breath. Her heart churned painfully.

"Did my daughter bother you?"

"Uh, what? No! I'm just helping her finding something," he replied. Lucy finding herself was regretting asking something from him. His voice sounded so much like him. She turned to her daughter for a brief second before smiling weakly at the man.

"Yes mommy! Uncle Haru is a nice man! He's like a – "

"Haru?" another voice came up and the man cursed under his breath at the familiar voice. Lisanna Strauss walked towards him with bright smile, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you – "

She paused, looking at the blonde mom and pink haired daughter.

"Who are you?" cute voice spoke, they looked down to the girl looking at the white head in confusion and slight dislike.

Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest, "Who are You?" she pointed towards them. Her nose scrunched up.

"Okay! Lis, this is Nashi Heartfilia, and Nashi, this is Lisanna Strauss, she's – " Haru explained quickly before both female start arguing.

"His GIRLFRIEND." The white head said, walking forward, eyes flaring at the girl, "And who's that?" she asked again to the blonde who looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Nashi's mom."

"Oh, great, a mother – "

"Why do you have white hair? Are you old?" Nashi cut innocently.

"Excuse me?" Lisanna asked.

"Do you want me to help you cross the street, obaa-san?"

"What?!" the white head glared at her.

"Nashi!" Lucy hissed, and Nashi ran to hide behind Haru who looked amused, stifling his laugh. Lisanna glared at them.

"Ugh, kids are all the same!" she turned to Lucy, "Why don't you teach your kid a little manner? And Haru," she turned to her boyfriend, "What are you doing playing little game with this little witch?"

"Hey, no need to be so rude!" Lucy stomped over, glaring at the white head. The two began a glaring contest as Haru picked the little girl behind him protectively, sweat dropping at the scene.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck from the side, "Wow…" she said absentmindedly at the glaring women in front of her. The red head sighed.

"Okay, why don't we just cut this out?"

Lisanna groaned, sending last glare towards the blonde before stomping out, "I'll wait you outside, Honey!"

Lucy turned towards him, "You have a nice girlfriend," she said sarcastically. Haru let a smile curled on his lips.

"Yeesh, she's so cranky," Nashi commented, not letting her hold off the man. At this Haru laughed, "For a girl your age, you sure have rich vocabulary."

Lucy's chest tightened at the sight of the pair laughing and holding each other like father and daughter. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her tears any longer. She needed to get out of here.

"Seems like your girlfriend didn't like us too much." She commented. "I believe we should go home now, Nashi." She smiled to the girl.

"Aah?"

"Aaw." The two said in unison, making a perfect matching expression.

"Y-Yeah, come on." Lucy said, turning around and crouched down to pick her falling groceries, as another (muscular, tanned) hands came to help her. Lucy tried her best not to stare at the exact copy of her… her…

"T-Thanks…" she muttered, blinking back tears.

As Haru gave the groceries to her numb hands, the man kneeled back down in front of the little girl.

"So, tomorrow before lunch?"

"Will you pick me up after school? My school's just beside mommy's music school." She pleaded cutely, hands clasped behind her back. The red head grinned and nodded, "Okay!" and she hugged him once more, unaware of her mommy's eyes watching their single moves.

"Come on Nashi," Lucy turned around and speed walking to the exit of the park. Nashi released the man confusedly, sending him apologetic smile before dashing to her mom.

* * *

><p><em>Her back was facing him, but he saw it very well.<em>

_That tear-stained pretty face._

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Why don't you like Uncle Haru?"<p>

Lucy looked at her daughter, snapping out of her thought – or rather memory. "What do you mean? I don't not like him," she replied, pulling the blanket to the girl's chin.

"You were crying and you refused to look at him, why is that?" she asked again, her onyx eyes screamed with worry. The blonde was silent for a few moment, her face blanked.

"He just… reminded me of someone." Nashi frowned, curiosity killed her.

"Who?"

Lucy didn't answer.

"Who's Natsu, mommy?"

Lucy's grip on the blanket loosened, her shoulders tensed, that didn't go unnoticed by her smart daughter as she grabbed her mother's hand. "Mommy?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy swallowed hard before smiling weakly at her. "Nashi?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Why do you like him?"

The girl really wanted to answer, she was dying to be asked by her mother because at first, she thought her answer would be so cool. But seeing her mother in this current state, she doubt it would do.

"I… He's just… a nice company." She mumbled. The girl peeked from her fingers, staring at her mother's still blank face. "Mom," she called hesitantly, it took a minute until Lucy really looked at her.

"Am I allowed to meet him again?"

"Good night, Nashi dear."

Nashi turned around, hands clutching her scarf tightly, biting her lips. Her chest suddenly felt so… so heavy. So painful, too painful for a little girl like her to bear.

"G-Good night mommy."

_Don't cry, don't cry…_

* * *

><p><em>She kinda wished upon another star that night<em>

* * *

><p>Her steps was shallow, slow, unsure, and on the last stair, she tripped and fell to her knees. But Lucy didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything. That was a weird sensation.<p>

She remembered picking herself up and walking to the window, where she could see the Sola tree just in front of her house – their house. She remembered someone craving the word 'Dragneels' onto it, someone grinning ear to ear, someone holding her hand and brought it to that warm lips, someone wearing the cool and kinda sexy army uniform, someone promising a return.

Someone being MIA, and supposedly died –

Six years ago.

Then she remembered her aching heart, her brimming tears when Gray Fullbuster returned to Magnolia, bringing a letter, a blood stained badge…

And a white scaly scarf.

She remembered a face, grinning, smiling, with bubblegum pink hair and charming onyx eyes. She remembered him, how could she forget when he basically popped into her mind every single day? Lucy remembered a name, a name of a season. She remembered Natsu Dragneel.

Then if this was six years ago, she would be happy, he would be here with her, kissing her goodnight, drowning her in love. If this was six years ago Nashi would see someone very handsome and nice hugging her, and she could call him Daddy.

She would still be Lucy Dragneel.

"My name's Lucy…" she paused, taking a deep, choked breath, she could do this, she could do this.

_Please don't cry. I'll be back._

"I'm Lucy Dragneel," she sniffled, sobbing softly, "I'm Lucy Dragneel."

_I'll be back Luce_

"Oh yes you would."

_There's no one could survive that kind of blast Lucy. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry Mrs. Dragneel, your husband was such a good soldier._

Another sob, another scream. She didn't care who could be hearing, she just wanted to cry. Over him, over her husband. This time no one could beg, no one could stop, no one could plead for her not to cry. No one would kiss her goodnight, no one would rubbing her stomach lovingly, waiting for a bundle of joy to come out.

This time she would be Lucy Heartfilia.

"I thought you said you're gonna come back…" she swallowed, hot tears dripping down her chin, "I thought you promised me, you jerk."

_Oh we could name her Annabelle! Or Debby, or Belle! You know like in those fairy tales! What do you think Natsu?_

There'd be no more warm hand on her belly, stopping her rambling.

_I prefer Nashi._

_Nashi? Isn't it too simple? _

No more grin.

_So what? She could be simple or she could be super, like a superhero. But she'll still be wonderful._

No more kiss.

_She'll always have my heart.._

_Like her beautiful, lovable mother, right Luce?_

* * *

><p><em>No more love. But more tears.<em>

* * *

><p>Nashi didn't meet up with Haru on the next day, or either on the next day after that. Nashi Heartfilia exited the school from the back door, straight to her mother's music school. Her mother didn't say anything, and she didn't say anything either.<p>

The little girl was lonely.

She wanted to ask her mother, she wanted to cry, she wanted to be rebellious just for this once.

But she loved her mother too much.

But the most part of her heart knew one thing, she missed Haru, like, very much.

That, and Sunday was drawing near. That day was Thursday.

The little girl walked along the street on Magnolia, maybe she'd go visit the library like usual before she met Haru, back to her boring routine. But when she passed the nearest café, she saw the man slumping lazily on one of the chair, alone, the Cruella copycat wasn't there with him.

Nashi's face lit up.

This was Thursday. She only had four days to change everything. she only had four days to rearrange her routine.

_Sorry mommy._

Running to the bored looking man, she yelled, "Uncle Haru!"

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know what possessed her to disobey her mom for a stranger<em>

_But when Lucy found out, it was all about yanking, screaming and pulling_

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut as Nashi kept crying, yelling at her mom as she was yelling at her, too.<p>

"I don't believe you Nashi! You disobey me? For him?!"

"His name is Uncle Haru!" she yelled back, eyes glaring hard on her mother.

"I don't care! You're just a child Nashi! And he's a stranger!" she stated back, her voice raising every passing words passed her mouth. "I don't care who he is but you are not allowed to meet him anymore, young lady!"

She gasped, tears brimmed in her eyes, "You can't – you don't have the right to tell me whom to befriended with!"

"I am your mother!"

"Then act like one and stop being so annoying!"

"Nashi Heartfilia!"

She closed her ears, "I want to be with Uncle Haru!" she yelled, "AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" a soft sob was about to come out of her lips, but she resisted against it. Her eyes widened when her mother's hand grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to face the blonde.

"What on earth is wrong with you?! What do you want, exactly?!"

She glared at her, her cheeks wet with tears, "You know what I want? I WANT A FATHER!"

Lucy froze, "What are you implying?"

"I WANT A FATHER! A DADDY WHO STAYS WITH US, WITH ME!" Nashi paused to sniffed, "AND I'D RATHER HAVE UNCLE HARU AS MY FATHER THAN – THAN A JERK WHO ABANDON YOU – "

"ENOUGH!"

Nashi's eyes widened in shock, she was too startled that she fell on her butt, staring at her mother in shock. Her mom never yelled at her that…that loud. And it scared her.

"Go to your room, Nashi." She said lowly.

"But – "

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Nashi sniffled, and stood up, before running to the second floor, slamming her door loudly just so her mother heard it.

"I hate you!" she screamed, loud enough for the mother to hear, loud enough for the girl not to notice Lucy's own sob, Lucy's own tears.

* * *

><p><em>It's so weird Luce. I think I love you and our baby more than I love myself<em>

* * *

><p>The table was filled with untouched strawberry cheesecake and cup of tea.<p>

Lucy didn't feel like consuming anything at the moment. Her knees were still pulled up against her chest on the armchair, as she rested her chin on the knees. The sun came down an hour ago, and she still hadn't heard anything from her daughter upstairs. Her eyes were still red but she ignored it. She would let her daughter be in the moment. She needed to cool down.

Both she and Nashi needed to cool down.

Someone was knocking at the door, and the blonde was stumbling, crashing to the table as she walked to answer it.

She opened the door, and her bloodshot eyes widened.

"Lucy-dear!"

"Opfh! M-Mother?"

"Oh my god I missed you so much! Where's my little granddaughter? How's my favorite daughter in law doing?"

Lucy blinked at the sudden guest. Grandine Dragneel giggled at her expression and cupped her face, suddenly noticing the wet and red eyes on her face, "Honey? Is everything alright? Have you bee cryi – "

The older blunette gasped as the blonde flung herself towards her, wrapping her arms around her torso and burying her face on her shoulder.

"L-Lucy? Dear is everything alright?"

She was answered by a sob.

Grandine's eyes softened, patting her daughter-in-law's back softly, she didn't used to see Lucy crying, she was a strong woman, the only time she cried was when her son died, and it was only that one time. Lucy would never let anyone see her crying.

Pulling her slightly, the woman wiped the tears on her face, "Hey, hey honey? Come on let's go inside, tell me everything."

* * *

><p><em>The warmth, the embrace, she wished she could just die there<em>

* * *

><p>Nashi rubbed her eyes tiredly, happened just waking up from her nap – well, she was tired of crying and ended up falling asleep.<p>

Maybe she should apologize to her mother.

The pink haired little girl walked down the stairs and called lowly, "Momma?"

Yawning, she turned to the living room, finding it was occupied by two of the most important women of her life, one was her mom, and the other was a blue haired older woman, "Grandma?" she thought confusedly, when did her grandmother came here?

She was about to call them out when she heard a sniffle came out of her mom's mouth, quickly the girl hid behind the wall.

"So that's what happened." Nashi heard Grandma Grandine said, nodding – the girl peeked to see her patting her mother's head. Her mother was crying, gosh her mother was crying. Was it because of her? She could feel guilt crept up her heart.

Her grandma chuckled weakly, "My, Wendy would love to hear this."

"Hear what? She might be heartbroken." Her mom said, earning more confusion from the girl.

What were they talking about? The girl could only peek from the wall. Why would her Auntie feel heartbroken? Were they talking about Uncle Romeo?

A soft sigh escaped grandma's eyes, and Nashi could see tears brimming on her eyes, she was panicking for a while. Why would everyone crying?!

"You know Lucy, if there are so much similarities, he might be Na –" she took a deep breath to calm herself, "He might be…him, you know?"

Her mother let out a mocking laugh, though her eyes were wet, "Oh really? There's no way. He has this… flaming red hair and he has this snow white head of a girlfriend, a very bitchy one at that, a girlfriend mom, can you imagine what… what it feels?" her voice died out and more tears came out of her eyes.

Nashi bit her lip, having a bad feeling about their conversation.

"Beside, he's dead. They told me he's dead. They… they looked at me in the eyes saying… saying he's dead…"

"They never found him, Lucy," the blunette stated firmly, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I know…" she said, hiccupping for a while before opening her teary eyes, "But I can't let my hopes up, can I?"

Nashi closed her eyes, she always had this tendency to close her eyes whenever she felt confused, and she was very confused right now, her mind was swirling wildly. Why would her mother… why would she…

She opened her eyes when her mom's cries went louder, and her grandmother was embracing her.

"Shh… It's okay, it's gonna be okay…"

"What should I do?" her mom asked, pulling away from the embrace, "Nashi loves him…"

Her onyx eyes widened, now what was it about her?

"What if she finds out?"

Finds out about what?

"What would she do if she finds out that her beloved Uncle Haru~…could be her missing father?"

The girl gasped and she fell to her butt, not believing her ears. She could've scold her mother for saying Haru's name so mockingly, but she was far too shocked to hear the news.

Her lips pursed and shook as tears escaped her eyes, her whole body shook in shock and desperation.

Sobbing softly, she picked herself up and ran to the open door, running outside with tears in her eyes. It was raining, freaking raining in spring. But she didn't care, she kept running, barefoot, crying, careless.

Then there was two horizontal light, and an engine's sound, and when she looked to her left, there was a truck coming to her way, close, ready to crash, the horn booming in her ears.

She yelled, loud, terrified. Then she was tackled away from the street, her body slammed against a warm so warm surface, as they fell to the grass.

Before she could say anything, something warm dropped on her cheek. Nashi looked up and blinked, another tears fell down her eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

She kept staring, unaffected by the loud, angry yell directed to her.

"Uncle Haru…"

Haru panted, their bodies soaked in rain, but he didn't care. His right temple burned, but he didn't care. He couldn't care about any damn thing right now.

"You crazy little kid…" he muttered, "You almost gave me a heart attack," he hissed.

Nashi sobbed and leaned her head against his chest, his arms still cradling the girl. "Sorry," she whispered, hiding her face in his soaked shirt. She could hear his unsteady heartbeat, pounding loudly and quickly against her ears.

Haru shook his head, gulping down his breath and shifted the girl in his arms, hugging her tightly, his eyes closed and his nose buried in her hair. "Don't ever, ever scare me like that again."

She sniffled, "Okay…"

The man sighed, kissing the top of her head softly, "You're gonna be the dead of me, kid."

She giggled at that, tears were still playing on her eyes as she pulled away, sighing sadly at the blood dripping on his temple, "You're bleeding."

"And you're okay. So I'm good."

Her lips quivered, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Uncle."

"Nah, don't sweat it – "

"I really… really want you as my father," she sobbed, stilling the man in his movement. He blinked for a few seconds, before his eyes softened, his arms tightened around her as he stood up, his lips curled into a smile.

"Come on, let's take you home before your mom kills me."

"I wanna stay with you – "

"Nashi…" he stopped her, and the pinkette pulled away to look at him, "If I was your father, I would be the luckiest man on earth to have such a wonderful daughter."

She smiled at him, hope shimmered in her eyes, "You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

* * *

><p><em>She didn't remember being cold in his arms, even with the rain around them<em>

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

Grandine choked on her tea and ran to the door, Lucy was getting Nashi for dinner, and who the heck knocking at night while it was raining outside? Damn it, couldn't anyone see that both her and her beloved daughter in law were having a serious conversa –

For the second time that day, Grandine Dragneel's black eyes widened.

Her eyes went wet immediately.

"Um, is Lucy home? Her daughter's kinda… get lost, I guess?"

Blinking back the tears, the blunette cleared her throat and nodded appreciatively at the sight of her granddaughter's back facing her, being cradled by a man.

An exact copy of her son.

Shaking the mist out of her eyes, she smiled at him, "You must be Haru."

The red head blinked, "Um, yes. Who are you?"

The nostalgic, blunt flat tone brought her long lost memory, before she gasped, "Oh how rude I am, I'm Grandine, Grandine Dragneel. I'm Nashi's grandmother…"

She swore she saw a glint in his eyes at the last name being pronounced, but maybe that was just her hopeful imagination. "Oh, pleasure to meet you, um, is Lucy home – "

"MOM! NASHI'S MISSING! MOM MOM NASHI'S – " they heard loud panic squeals from the second floor, the woman in front of him chuckling as footsteps were heard around the house, few seconds later the beautiful blonde came out, panting, panic.

"Mom! I can't find Nashi! She's – "

Grandine smiled in amusement at the fresh blush on the blonde's face.

" – here…"

"Hey…" Haru greeted, almost a whisper.

"Haru…"

He tried to stop his hand from reaching towards her wet cheek once more, seriously what was wrong with him?

Grandine looked at the two back and forth, her eyes lingered on the man for a full minute before shifted to her granddaughter and back to Haru. Finally she noticed that they were soaked. Completely soaked.

"Oh I'm gonna go get some towels to dry both of you!" she dashed back to the house.

Haru's eyes widened, "Ah – Mrs. Dragneel! No need to – "

"She'll gonna get it," Lucy interrupted him, the man looked at her, "You're not gonna leave this house before you're completely dry."

"But I was just planning to take Nashi back – "At his voice the girl currently sleeping in his arms groaned, whining and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. He looked at Lucy for help.

The blonde let a small smile formed on her lips, "Can you tuck her into bed?" she asked before she could stop herself. The red head looked at her in surprise.

"Can I?"

"Nashi would love to.."

Haru smiled at her and walked into the warm house, his inside calmed at the warmth it provided, following Lucy to the girl's bedroom. Nashi's room wasn't big, but it was large enough for a girl like her, with books everywhere and stars pattern on the wall.

Grandine came in a second later, saying she would change the girl's wet clothes. There was that same glint in her eyes as she spoke to him, and it made him feel bad. But she shrugged it off, saying that she was fine.

"Thanks for tucking her in, Haru-kun." The man nodded, bending down to drop a kiss on the girl's forehead before exiting the room.

Lucy was in the living room, standing up as he approached her. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. He took it as a cue to leave.

"I should probably go – " he was cut when she took his hand and pushed him to sit on the couch. "You're bleeding."

"Pfft, this? this is just a – Ow! What the heck – Lucy!"

She sighed desperately, pressing the antiseptic harder to his temple, "Stay still, idiot."

_Idiot!_

He puffed his cheek, letting his neck rest on the couch, his mind blurred up a bit, both from the injury and from the sound on the back of his mind. "You don't have to, you know. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're such a masochist."

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" he whispered, bringing his palm to his forehead. Her hand's movement stopped and he peeked an eye towards her.

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable…"

"Then why won't you look at me?" he asked, when she said nothing, he brought his fingers to tilt her chin upward. She closed her eyes, but opening them soon enough. His grip was so firm it forced her to meet his hypnotizing, smoldering onyx eyes that soon only brought another tears to her eyes.

"Lucy…"

"…What?"

_Why are we whispering, Luce?_

_I don't know, why are you whispering back, Mr. D?_

She jerked away from his grip, panting at the sudden memory, her body shivered at the lack of warmth as her back bumped the armrest on the other side, "Stop…" her lips quivered. This was too much, too much for her to handle. "I think it's time for you to go…"

He gave her one last glance before nodding mutely, standing up and walked to the door. Putting his hand on the knob, the man spoke weakly, "He must be important, huh, that Natsu guy?"

The blonde snorted at his question, not bringing her eyes back to him, "More than anything you could ever imagine."

He chuckled weakly, "Really?"

She didn't answer. Haru took it as a cue to go, opening the door and stepped out. He knew this was a bad idea coming here –

"You know, if you're Natsu, then you'd be Natsu Dragneel." His eyes widened, Lucy was still looking down, "Nashi would be Nashi Dragneel – "

"No…"

"And I'd be Lucy Dragneel…"

His heart shattered at her confession, the organ beating quicker than ever.

"Do you think you might have amnesia or something? Do you think Natsu'd still be alive? Do you think you might be him?" his throat went dry.

"Oh forget it," she laughed humorlessly.

"Lucy – "

"Good night Haru."

The door was shut, and Haru stood there in the cold air, couldn't walk, couldn't move.

The gravity was keeping him.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't the injury on his head that hurt him<em>

* * *

><p>There was a crack on the wall when she came to the music school on the next day before dinner.<p>

The yellow painted wall had that small, almost invisible crack on the wall, but Lucy saw it clearly. She also heard a _BAM BAM _from the other side of the wall. The other side was an empty alley, but although Magnolia wasn't the safest town in Fiore, they had never witness a crime around them very much.

Concerned, the blonde put down her bag and grabbed a broomstick, if she wanted to check she could at least have a protection – although she was pretty sure a broomstick couldn't do much of a damage.

She exited the school quietly, the BAM BAM got louder in sync with her own heartbeat.

Letting out a battle cry, Lucy turned to the alley, pointing her broomstick at the suspect.

And her blood ran cold.

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

It was dark, but the when the streetlamp reflected on the wall, she could make out a red head standing there – or rather, bumping his head to the wall.

Red.

Red.

And blood.

"HARU!"

_BAM_

"STOP! What are you doing?!" she screamed in terror, dropping the broom and dashed to the man, grabbing his arms to stop him. The man didn't listen, kept slamming his head to the wall. Blood dripped from his forehead, down to his eyes and face.

"STOP!" she yelled again, her eyes watered at the sight of his worn out face. He was panting, and she could hear the gasp and choke in his breath intake.

"Lucy…" he whispered. Her eyes widened, he looked awful, exhausted… and dead.

"Stop, please just stop…" she begged, hugging his arm, pulling him away from the bloody wall, her small sob made him slow down a bit.

"You might be right, maybe I just have an amnesia.." he chuckled softly, making her look up at him through her teary eyes. "Maybe I just should crash my head to the wall so I can remember you…"

_BAM_

"STOP!" she screamed, "Stop it…"

He took a couple step backward, dragging Lucy with him, and before the blonde could utter a word, he ran to the wall, cracking his skull if it was necessary. Before his head could touch the brick, a pair of arms encircled around his torso, pushing him backwards. The male blinked hazily, coughing a bit at the sudden pressure on his chest.

And he heard another sob.

"L-Lucy?" he called, feeling her hold on his tighter than before.

"You crazy flame head…" she cried, "What the heck do you think you're doing? You're killing yourself.." she sobbed harder.

"I don't know Lucy…" he whispered, and Lucy stilled when his warm arms wrapped around her back, his nose tickling her hair, "I don't understand…" he said, small, desperate sob came out of his mouth, the blonde could feel tears seeped onto her hair, the smell of blood evading her nose.

"I just really, really want to be your Natsu.." he breathed, Lucy's heart melt and she was suffocated by desperation. They stood there for a minute or so, sobbing on each other's arms, before Haru's legs gave up and he fell to the ground, the blonde squeaked in terror.

"Haru?" she called, shifting his weight to her arms, cradling his head, "Haru!" she called again, tears welled up in her eyes. "No no no, come on, wake up! Wake up…" she pleaded, brushing the blood out of his red hair, her own tears fell onto his face.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. Just… wake up, wake up!" she shook him, swallowing her own tears, "Haru please, please.." there was no respond from him, the blood kept falling onto his face, so were her tears. "No, don't leave me here, you jerk, come on wake – wake up… wake up…" Lucy waited, sniffling and her heart churned painfully.

And she screamed, loud, holding his head tighter, her body shook in tremor, sob raked her whole figure. She looked down and a loud cry of help echoed around the buildings, in unison with her own sob.

* * *

><p><em>Critical, but he'll be fine Mrs. Heartfilia, please calm down<em>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly when Haru opened his onyx eyes. His head pounded painfully, and it was wrapped with thick white bandages. His throat was dry so he straightly grabbed the water from the stand, gulping it down – he didn't even know how he got such strength.<p>

Coughing slightly, he tried to remember what happened earlier. He only remembered walking aimlessly, then he remembered thinking about a particular name, he remembered entering a small alley and banging his head there. But why did he do that? The red head also remembered hearing Lucy –

Aah, Lucy.

As if reading his mind, the woman came into view after resting her arms on the windowsill, her brown eyes looking at him in…annoyance?

"Are you done?" she asked, "Are you done with your crazy antique?"

He blinked, even though even the small action was hurt.

"If you really want to commit suicide than do it somewhere else! Not in my school!" she yelled.

Oops she was angry, damn right she was pissed. And here he was expecting her to be all _oh my prince! Don't ever do that again! If you were dead I would come to the death myself, so I can be with you oooh~_

Nope, not her.

"S-Sorry…" he looked down, gulping slowly. "I uh, I don't know what possessed me to do that…"

"Why did you do that?" she asked softly, walking forward, her tone was much gentler than before.

"I told you I – "

"No Haru," she cut him, and reached down to grasp his hand in hers, "Why did you do that?"

"…"

"…"

He took a deep breath, "Because you pulled me in."

She closed her eyes, smiling, "Did I?"

"Kind of."

She laughed weakly, "You know," his jaw tightened at her cracking voice, "You really, really look like him," Lucy reached her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, "Your face," she stroked his cheek, "Your eyes, well, except this flaming red hair, he had…pink hair or something," her other hand ran through his red hair, rubbing his head comfortingly, "Your voice, your grin… you really look like Natsu.." she said. The woman was sniffling, and despite the tears in her eyes, she was smiling.

Longingly, lovingly.

Haru just wished she would stare at him like that, but no, she was staring at her Natsu, not Haru.

The thought broke his heart.

He sighed as her fingers kept stroking his head, her touch gave him shivers as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, his nose took a deep intake of her sweet scent. It was very comforting, and he was feeling so dizzy only because of her touch.

"My life revolved around Natsu, you know… he was my husband, my world, my gravity…" she explained, letting her own head rested on top of his. His arms hand around his shoulders loosely. Letting the warmth that was very similar with her husband enveloped her. "And when they told me that he died, my world died, too.."

Haru whimpered lightly when she tightened her hold around his shoulders, and he put his own arms around her waist, bringing the woman closer. He wanted her so much closer, he didn't want to let her go. It was freaking crazy. She drove him crazy.

"Natsu is irreplaceable, Haru…"

He swallowed, his head was spinning because of her. Whimpering once more, he run his nose to her neck softly, tightening his hold on her waist, "Is that a no, Lucy?" he asked, he sounded like a child losing his mom. So lost, so desperate, "Should I say goodbye, now?"

She pulled away – having to push him lightly because he kind of refusing to let her go, and his fingers reached up to wipe her tears as she sat down beside him on the bed, her eyes locked to him.

She didn't say anything, and he didn't bother to, either. He knew they didn't need to say anything else.

So when she cupped his cheek once more, and her head dipped and leaned in, he wasn't hesitating to grab her waist and another hand grabbed her hand, because fuck, he wanted that too. He had wanted to do that since he saw her for the first time.

Then it was about the softness of her hand on his face, and the taste of her lips on his, the smoothness and the feeling of her hand in his, his hand on her waist, bringing her closer, it was all about the way her lips moved against him, and he didn't want to think about anything else. Because when her lips touched his, all rational thought was gone.

It was all about Lucy.

And damn, he was aware of this feeling.

Something struck the back of his neck, making his eyes go wide, before he closed them again when the feeling of her lips pulled him in once more. He just knew one damn thing, which was he didn't want to let her go.

But then the one who pulled away first was her.

When they opened their eyes, onyx met brown, he felt something, and he was sure that something was shown in his eyes because Lucy was staring at him with the same expression.

She smiled at him, like, a real smile, and the beauty made him want to kiss her again, before that smile turned bitter as she rested her head against his shoulder, "That's a goodbye kiss."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "I almost thought it was more than that."

"It was."

He let his own tears fell on top of her head, "Say goodbye for Nashi from me? I – I don't think I can say it m – myself.."

She nodded, he didn't need to see the wetness on his shirt to see that she was crying, "O – Okay." she picked herself up, collecting herself before backing away, "I – I should go."

He nodded, taking a deep breath, "Yeah."

She looked at him longingly before cursing, bending down to peck his lips one last time, "Goodbye Haru… You should stay in bed, you know? And…thank you…"

He chuckled, cupping her face and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I don't care if I'm Haru or Natsu, or Aki, or Fuyu, if that's even possible, whatever my name is, I'll always find myself in love with you, Lucy."

And with that one last sentence, she went away.

* * *

><p><em>Might sounded childish, be he found himself curling in the bed, sobbing silently<em>

* * *

><p>The door was closed with a click.<p>

"Done with my boyfriend, Mrs. Heartfilia?"

The blonde gasped and spun to see Lisanna Strauss stood there, hands on her hips, looking angry.

Lucy stared at her blankly.

"I can't believe it, I know Haru's a hottie, but I never thought you would steal someone's boyfriend away."

Lucy kept quiet.

"What's next? You're gonna date him? Claiming that he's yours in front of me?" she said mockingly, her arms raised, and Lucy watched her movement like a hawk. "Oh you're such a bit – "

Lisanna's eyes widened, because when she raised her arms to slap her, Lucy grabbed her arms and gripped it iron-tight, leaving her no room to move.

Her brown eyes turned dark, "I'm just gonna ask this once, Lisanna Strauss." She said lowly, Lisanna was struggling to break free. "Is Haru my husband?"

The white head froze.

"Is he Natsu Dragneel, my husband?"

It took her a full minute of staring, sweating bullets, and dried throat, before she gulped, and her eyes fixed on the blonde's.

"No."

"…"

"No he's not your husband."

The brown eyed kept staring at her, before nodding mutely two minutes later. And Lisanna released her hitched breath.

"Sorry to bother you, then."

She blinked, Lucy…actually let it go? She…wait a second WHAT?!

A bitter guilt crept up the white head's heart as the blonde turned to leave, and she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Why are you so loyal to him?"

Lucy turned to her, "What?"

"You're beautiful, you sing well, you have a music school, why don't you find another man, Mrs. Heartfilia? You basically have everythi – "

"Dragneel." Lucy cut her, Lisanna blinked, "Excuse me?"

"It's Lucy Dragneel, Ms. Strauss. I believe my last name could answer your question." Lucy corrected before turning around for good.

"She believes he would come back…" Lisanna whispered to herself, smiling softly at the blonde's loyalty for her missing husband. "After all these years, huh?" she never encountered that kind of love, so… deep.

"Oh get real Lisanna." She face palmed herself, "Let's go back to reality.."

* * *

><p><em>Your fairy tale is ending<em>

* * *

><p>"Haru?"<p>

The red head rolled on his back and stood up, seeing Lisanna stood by the door, a sad smile on her face, "Hey, how are you?"

He smiled at her, and from her expression he knew the smile looked obviously forced, "I'm okay."

Then it was silence, as she walked closer to wrap her arms around him tightly, and the man let her, resting his head on her shoulders, "Lis.."

"Y-Yeah?"

He swallowed, "It's weird you know, I keep hearing this sounds in the back of my head since we arrived here. Someone said stuffs, and… it gets worse when I met Nashi, when I saw Lucy, and when I walked pass the music school, when I… when I…"

"Haru, stop."

"I don't want to lose my faith in you, I mean, I trust you… but I just can't ignore the sounds, more importantly, it was my sounds, and sometimes… I heard Lucy's voice, too. I heard her laughing, talking, I heard her calling me Natsu, I might be crazy, you know, but it keeps playing and playing again like – "

_SLAP_

His cheeks stung, and his ears were ringing, the man turned to Lisanna in shock.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "You just won't stop."

"It's okay, I kinda need it," he smiled at her, despite his hurt cheeks. He saw the woman took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I was lacking of love, you know. My siblings were in outer town, and I should stay in Crocus to watch the animals, alone. I was so lonely. Then, about six years ago, I was in this… forest to look for this squirrel species in the outskirt of Fiore, and I got lost." She laughed at her own words, "Ridiculous, huh? There was nothing there but trees, and howls, creepy, huh? Then I saw him."

She was shaking and he gripped her hand to comfort her, "I saw this man, unconscious, laying on the ground on his chest, injured, badly injured head, broken leg, bleeding army uniform, I thought he was dead, but I could hear his faint breath."

Lisanna smiled at him, "He was handsome, you know, so handsome. He looked friendly, he lost his memory, he… he was you."

All that escaped the man's mouth was a small, "Oh."

"I didn't know what possessed me, but I ended up fooling you, I admit that I wanted you, I wannna be loved, I enjoyed your company and I love you. Everything was perfect and I… I don't want it to change. That, until we went here, then you met Lucy and Nashi, Lucy saw you and… I know that my fairy tales is ending." She rummaged through her purse to distract herself from crying, and pulled out a small thick paper, a photo.

She was silent, gripping the paper tight, biting her lips hard.

"You were bringing nothing, you know, nothing but this," she gave the photo to him and his eyes widened when he saw the picture.

_Come home soon Natsu! Count down five months!_

A grinning Lucy being hugged by Grandine and another young woman with long blue hair looking like him and Grandine.

_We're waiting for you Natsu-nii!_

_You idiot son! Come back before the baby arrives!_

Lisanna watched as he broke down, his tears fell on the photo and his body was shaking uncontrollably. The white haired woman found herself crying, too.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she sobbed, "I'm so… sorry Natsu…"

He nodded, despite the tears in his eyes and patted the woman's head and hugged her, "It's okay… it's okay."

She sniffled, smiling, "Well, what are you waiting for? I assumed you've got everything now, huh?" she wiped his tears and pulled him to his feet.

"What about you?" he asked. He knew she was the bad guy – kinda, but she took care of him, and she was a real nice girl. He understood her position.

She shrugged, "I'll find my own prince charming someday. But for you, you have a wife and a bubbly daughter to take care of." She pushed him to the door, handing him his jacket and gave him one… last… embrace.

"Go get your family back, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

><p><em>It was impossible, though, to wish that she was Lisanna D.<em>

* * *

><p>The setting sun blew a comfortable warm wind towards the house.<p>

Nashi was sitting on the hammock outside, her back rested on her mother's front. Grandma Grandine left three hours ago, saying stuff like 'Your grandpa Igneel and Uncle Romeo need someone to take care of them because your auntie is in the hospital right now, morning shift, bye honey! Mwah!'

And the two were silent since an hour ago.

They had the cake, Lucy had the present, but they had no birthday spirit.

"Mommy, who's Natsu?"

Lucy encircled her arms around the little girl, "Your father."

Nashi turned around to face her, and Lucy patted her head softly. "You wanna hear a story, sweetie?" she smiled when the rosette nodded excitedly.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl, with golden hair, and brown eyes. She was so lonely, because her parents were dead, and she was left alone in her humongous mansion. Feeling like she'll be lonely for the rest of her life if she stayed there, she moved to a very beautiful city named Magnolia. There, she met wonderful friends, wonderful family, and a wonderful man, with the name of summer.

"Years later, the girl – me, got married with the man of summer – Natsu, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, and we thought we're gonna live happily ever after, before he took a job. One risky job. He went to the army."

"Daddy was a soldier?" Nashi asked in surprise, "Cool."

"Then," Lucy continued, "They had a big fight. Because she thought he would continue his parents' business instead of doing risky stuffs, but she ended up letting his go. He said… even though that they were apart, he would always come back for her…" Lucy breathed, Nashi looked at her softly.

"Few months later, I was pregnant, with you. And he was excited, I was, too. I thought of some names, Annabelle, Debby, Belle, but he said you'd be wonderful as Nashi Dragneel."

"Dragneel," the girl tested the name in her tongue.

"But just two months since the pregnancy, he needed to go to this war outside Fiore. And I… I had to let him go," Nashi felt her eyes got wet as her mom was tearing up herself. "So I did, I let him go."

"Did you regret it?" Lucy nodded softly. "So much." She took a deep breath.

"There was this…explosion, an apology letter and…" Lucy breathed, "And my world collapsed." She explained. "Your father didn't abandon us, Nashi dear," the girl winced at the reminder of her own sentence, "He… was missing – died in honor. He was a hero."

The blonde took out her necklace and opened the pendant, showing the photo of her cradling Nashi, before opening another layer, revealing another photo, Nash gasped in surprise, leaning closer as Lucy gave the necklace to her, "And he loves you very much."

She saw someone there, in the photo from the secret layer in the pendant. A man grinning cheekily, holding a board in front of him, and Nashi looked at her mother's crying face, before sobbing, her breath hitched as she brought the pendant close to her heart, her heart was hurt.

_Happy birthday honey! I love you!_

Lucy laughed sadly, "He was afraid that… he couldn't be here when you were born so…" she sniffled, hugging her girl closer as she was crying, hugging the pendant for her dear life.

"I – I love you too, Daddy…"

Lucy smiled, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry I never told you this, it's just… I used to get worse than this when I… when I talked about him." she pulled away and brought another opened box, the girl wiped her tears and smiled bitterly at her mom, giggling as Lucy brought out a small cupcake with candle on top.

"Happy birthday, Nashi."

She smiled sadly, looking at her mother gratefully, "Thanks mommy," she said before closing her eyes and made a wish, a simple wish before blowing on the candle, the small fire danced because of her breath before dying.

Nashi jumped on her mother, resting her chin on her shoulders and crying again, but still smiling. Lucy hugged her back, sighing softly. The mother and daughter let the orange hue from the sun embraced them.

Suddenly Lucy felt a tense from the girl, making her raising a brow.

"Mom…"

The blonde pulled away, her brown scrunched up in confusion as Nashi was gaping at something behind her, Lucy turned her head slowly, "Honey, what – "

She froze.

Standing up quickly, leaving the girl sitting on the hammock, Lucy's eyes widened at the man standing before her, obviously just got here by running from the way he was panting heavily, sweating bullets, on top of his head was a mane of disturbingly pink hair.

Lucy frowned, "What are you doing here?!"

He held a hand up at her, asking her to wait as he was trying to catch his breath.

The blonde shook her head, "You are so rebellious! I told you to stay in bed! What if your condition gets worse! What if your – "

"I can't sleep." He said, cutting her midway. Lucy was taken aback at his sentence, blood rushed to her cheeks as he stared at her with charming eyes, his hair was messed up as the original color of pink was peeking from beneath the fainting red dye.

"I tried to close my eyes, then I heard you. I tried to sleep, but I keep seeing you. I saw you everywhere, I heard you everywhere, and I really really can't stop them coming to my head every second. I keep seeing you, Lucy." he told her, walking forward as she was rooted on her place, Nashi watched them in confusion and slight amusement.

"I saw you dancing in the middle of the rain in the football field," Lucy's breath hitched, looking at him in shock. "I saw you crying in front of me, I heard your singing, I felt your presence," he paused, "I heard you calling me Natsu."

Lucy took a step backward, not believing her ears.

"I heard you singing on my birthday when you forgot my present. I felt your hand slapping me when I told you I joined the army. I felt your arms around me when I got on one knee. I saw you smiling like a fool when I told you I'll never go without coming back…"

Another step.

"I saw you in white wedding dress, the most beautiful woman I ever seen."

Tears escaped her eyes, "What are you – "

"I remembered picking you up and swinging you around when you told me I'm gonna be a father," he sent a loving glance at the beaming girl behind her. "I remember your kiss, your laughs, your smile, your tears… I remembered a name."

The woman closed her eyes as he came closer, his fingertips barely touching hers.

"I remembered a woman changing her last name into Dragneel." He took her hand, tilting her chin upwards. "I remembered you, Luce."

With that, the woman flung herself to him, her arms came around his neck as he wrapped his strong one around her waist, lifting her off the ground few centimeters before spinning her around, chuckling at her own giggles.

"What took you so long to remember?" she whispered, sending shivers as her breath tickled his neck.

Natsu chuckled, "I guess the banging did work." she laughed at his sentence, his hold loosened and allowed her to look at him in the eyes, his warm fingertips wiped her tears and her bangs out of her face.

She giggled harder, cupping his face in her palms as she tiptoed to rest their foreheads together, another round of tears came out, this time, in happiness. But she let a playful scowl played on her lips, "I almost gave up on you."

Natsu's face softened, "No you won't, you would never give up on me." He kissed her forehead softly, "And that would never be necessary."

She smiled, bringing his face down for his lips to meet hers, the lost spark returned as she smiled to his lips, the man tightened his hold around her, ready to deepened the kiss.

Well, not before laughing at the shriek came from their daughter, anyway.

The pair turned to the pink haired girl on the hammock, covering her eyes slightly, "Ew Ew EEW! Children alert! That is so gross!" she squealed as they laughed, the man's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness.

When Nashi finally looked up, Natsu was grinning at her, opening his arms, "Well, aren't you gonna say welcome home to me, Nashi?" she giggled cutely at his words, jumping to his arms in one hop.

"Sweet Mavis, my daddy is super handsome!" she cheered, resting her head on his shoulder, "It's granted." She murmured quietly at her wish before. Her smiled widened when she felt her mom's arms around her and her daddy, though she regretted looking up because all she could see was her parents smooching up, much to her disgust.

Well, at least they were happy, she thought happily when they pulled away to kiss both her cheeks.

"Remind me to bang your head if you lose your memory again," Lucy laughed heartily, as Natsu laughed alongside her. "No way," he murmured, resting their foreheads together, much to Nashi's grin, "No way in hell I'm letting you both out of my mind anymore."

"Holy mowly," Nashi said to herself, kissing her daddy's cheek. "This is the best birthday present ever."

Sure it was –

"Oh wait! A little sibling would do!"

"Nashi!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry! I was just kidding.."

Natsu laughed at the women of his life. "It's really good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>{You're everything I think I need here on the ground}<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wew, this is really, really long. OuO<strong>

**But I'm quite satisfied with this, so yeah, things are awsum xD**

**For my beloved, tricky, slight whiny best friend, Hoshi-chan, Happy Birthday, sorry for the late present, hope you like it, and I wish you all the best (?), stay tricky! xD**

**The story was inspired from Sara Bareille's song Gravity. Currently in love with Sara! Whoow! xD**

**So so so, what do you think? Come on press that cute Review button! xD Love you guys a lot!**

**So pwetty pwease leave a review! Mwah!**

**-Nachii**


End file.
